


of Bitter Pill We Have to Swallow

by labiangla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiangla/pseuds/labiangla
Summary: It started with "Sorry, I have another thing to do this weekend." and "It's okay, don't skip dinner.." until one day, it's not okay.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Reader





	of Bitter Pill We Have to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> \-- first published: May 16, 2013.

Dating someone older than him wasn’t a big deal, nor for her. Age never be the reason why they should break up. They loved each other, and Hakyeon believed it was enough to keep her his queen. But he was wrong. It wasn’t as simple as it seemed.

Hakyeon never thought that time would be the prior problem of their relationship. She was a big girl, strong and yet independent. Hakyeon swore himself that she wouldn’t be that childish, but she was—or at least, Hakyeon thought so. Hakyeon always said to everybody that everything would be okay, in fact it wasn’t.

It’s already a month since the day they separated. Hakyeon still didn’t understand why they could fall this easily, they were really meant for each other, he thought.

The sight of his girl slowly faded away. Hakyeon realized it as the room started to get so lonely. There was no longer fragrance of her body that used to lingering in the whole room of Hakyeon’s rented house.

Hakyeon started to get dizzy, and his heart tore apart every time he remember the times he nagged to her, about how she ate too slowly, or about everything that he shouldn’t get annoyed about, but it was only because Hakyeon liked the idea of nagging to her—to see her face turned red and her pouted lips.

Hakyeon loved her too much he couldn’t believe it would be happen. The farewell he never dreamt, not even once.

/ / 

“It doesn’t work,”

“What are you talking about?” Hakyeon lifted one of his eyebrows.

“Us.”

“What do you mean by us?”

“It doesn’t work on us, Hakyeon. This relationship,” she said, holding back the tears inside her eyes.

“I don’t get what are you trying to say, I don’t think there is something wrong about us,” replied him.

She watered her lips, “Because you can’t see.”

“See what?”

“Everything, Hakyeon. You are too young to understand.”

“Good, so you’re trying to blame the age gap between us now?” Hakyeon said, irritated. She shook her head, “No, Hakyeon. It’s not about your age, or my age. It’s about us.”

“But everything was okay yesterday, everything about us is perfect. Which part do you think it gets wrong?” asked Hakyeon.

Both of her hands reached Hakyeon’s cheeks, “I love you, Hakyeon. But you need to understand what it is all about. You need a lot of time.”

“But…”

She took her bag, pecked his cheek for the last time, “Let’s remain as a good friend.”

/ /

“Are you okay?” asked Taekwoon.

Hakyeon nodded. He promised the taller to accompany him to a party of his friend; if he said that he wasn’t okay it would make Taekwoon even worrier. Hakyeon swept around his eyes, the room was so crowded and noisy.

“Let’s go home,” Taekwoon nudged Hakyeon and headed to the door. Hakyeon furrowed his eyebrows, “Hei, we just arrived right? Why don’t we just have fun for at least an hour before go home? It’s too early to leave.”

“Let’s go gome,” repeated Taekwoon, he glanced at the dance floor and Hakyeon got curious so he walked in before Taekwoon could stop him.

Hakyeon gasped.

Someone so familiar for his eyes, danced like a beautiful swan or maybe wingless angel, said a small voice from his brain. Her face was glowing like a diamond, smiles all over her face. Hakyeon never imagined that girl could turn the dance floor to be her own dancing stage. Hakyeon could be jump into her, if only there were no other hands holding her tightly and he moved as beautiful as hers.

Taekwoon sighed. He already has known that Hakyeon would have that kind of facial expression. Maybe it has been a year, but for Hakyeon it wasn’t that easily to get over something he treasured the most.

“I said, let’s go home.”

Hakyeon smiled bitterly, “So this is why you’re insisted to go home. You don’t want me to see her dancing with another man, do you?”

Taekwoon didn’t reply.

Hakyeon bit his lower lip.

She was right. For every word she said that day, about what he needs to know about relationship. Hakyeon was too young, too dumb to realize. He was too obsessed with his dancing team; he spent most of his time in the studio, too much time he canceled their dates just because Hakyeon didn’t want to leave his team even just for an hour.

Hakyeon’s heart broke a little, when someone called her name out of loud. Hakyeon regretted it a lot. He even forgot to buy flowers for their first anniversary—or her birthday. Hakyeon was too naïve, or too dumb to hold her hands in the crowded. Hakyeon loved her, loved her too much he couldn’t realize that she would left him.

“I don’t know she loves to dance,” Hakyeon murmured.

Taekwoon didn’t reply—again.

“I should’ve known it, if only I was a great boyfriend for her,” added Hakyeon. His friend pretended to not listening although he got all his ears for Hakyeon, he just didn’t want to spill the words that would hurt him even more. Silent would be better, he thought.

Hakyeon sighed, he took a step forward as soon as the music stopped and that girl turned back to her seat. Taekwoon shrugged, said quietly, “Stay here, Hakyeon.”

But Hakyeon ignored his friend’s suggestion. He insisted to walk toward the girl. She was laughing prettily while gulped the juice from the glass someone handed to her.

She gasped, “H-hakyeon.”

Hakyeon forced himself to smile, “Long time no see.”

“Yeah. How’s the things with you?” asked the girl, put the glass on the table and let Hakyeon to take a seat next to her but Hakyeon refused, he preferred to stand.

“Should I say that everything is different without you?”

Hakyeon’s answer made her shocked a little; and Hakyeon added, “Kidding. Everything is okay.” he faked a smile again. She curved a slight smile, “Glad to hear that.”

“You look great,”

The girl didn’t reply.

Hakyeon grinned, “I know it’s too late to say sorry, to fix all the mistakes I made, maybe I’m too young to clean up all the mess and the scars I left on your heart or to understand what was it all about, but when I said I love you like always, I meant it.”

Everything like turned into quiet place. It was like only Hakyeon and that girl who were in the room. Hakyeon couldn’t stand himself to remain silent; he needed to say what’s been on his mind all this time being.

“I know, Hakyeon, thank you.”

“I hope he can give you everything that I should’ve done but I didn’t do,” Hakyeon bit his lips once again. The tanned boy looked so obviously faking his smiles, everyone in the room could realize it except himself.

She smiled, “If you believe so.”

“We can’t really start this over, can we?” Hakyeon ensure himself. The girl touched his cheeks with both of her hands, “Why would someone so attractive like you can’t find a perfect girl? I believe you can.”

“I can’t.”

“It’s because you don’t give it a try.”

“I don’t want to give a try,” he corrected. The girl nodded, her hands moved down to his arms, “You should give a try. Didn’t you think that it was hard for me to move on, too? Because I once loved you so much, I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“I still love you,” Hakyeon tried his best to not cry.

“Let’s remain as a very good friend, Hakyeon. Although it’s hurt but let’s give it a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally titled Let's Give it a Try. first posted in AFF under different username and i didn't revise at all. oh god, i was really bad at writing (and i still am....)


End file.
